


HJ-Equine

by MzHyde1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm not on crack I swear!, M/M, This is probably the cutest and dumbest thing I have ever written, adding tags as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHyde1/pseuds/MzHyde1
Summary: What has happened to Dr. Jekyll? Is he alive or dead? And what strange creature has he turned himself into? Leave your guesses and comments down below!
Relationships: Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Jasper Kaylock/Rachel Pidgley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	HJ-Equine

Henry Jekyll took a step back to look at his new potion, waiting for it to bubble over like the previous one. Indeed, HJ8- his first attempt at making a cure for Edward Hyde- had been a total failure. The concoction overflowed and burned a hole through his work table then the floor, then ate down through the basement below, and then ate through the basement and is likely now making it's way to the center of the Earth.

It also smelled like a mix of garlic and an old wet gym sock.

So far, HJ9 is faring much better. After adding the final ingredient into the beaker, the mixture turned a very bright pink and was more…glittery than its predecessors.

"Ooooo! SPARKLY!" Edward Hyde teased before laughing.

"You might laugh now, but soon, you'll be nothing more than a dying scream in the back of my mind!" Henry Jekyll retorted.

Now to tell you the truth, Edward Hyde WAS in fact a little nervous that Jekyll's little science experiment could actually work. But of course, he wasn't going to let Jekyll know that.

"Oh PUH-LEASE. Your little cocktail there has what? One in a hundred? One in a thousand? Maybe even more like one in a MILLION chances of doing anything other than burning through your esophagus! And when you die, I can have the body ALL to myself!" Hyde chides, waving off Jekyll's threat as he floats through the office in a green haze of chaos.

"And how are you so sure that's what will happen? It's totally in the realm of possibility that we both just die." Jekyll replies.

"Well…I…AW SOD OFF YOU FAKE PRETENTIOUS FUCK! AT LEAST BEING DEAD WILL BE BETTER THAN SHARING A BODY WITH YOU!"

Hyde explodes into a myriad of colors before resigning himself to observe things from the mirror.

Not fazed by Hyde's outburst, Jekyll returns to his work, the concoction now cooled enough to drink and to test. He picks up the beaker, looking at it for a moment as well as noting that it smells a little bit like strawberries. Unlike the night that he created Hyde, he actually takes a moment to think before drinking this unknown tonic.

_If I do this, there's a chance I can get rid of Hyde. I could go back to being one person, to being normal, at least in that aspect, again. But…there's also a big chance I'll die._

Jekyll looks at his reflection in the beaker before funneling a small amount into a test tube.

_I can't live divided like this anymore. And if I die…well, it's probably for the best. At least the pain will finally be over._

Like so many times before, Dr. Henry Jekyll puts the potion to his lips and drinks the whole sample.

He makes a note on a fresh page in his notebook:

June 19th, 1:39 AM

Consumed 10 centiliters of formula HJ9.

The mixture had a bright pink hue and was very glossy.

Smelled like strawberries, but tasted like pickles.

No noticeable differences.

A minute passes…

Then two…

Three…

Odd. Nothing seems to be happening. Sure, Henry has a headache that feels like his brain is trying to escape his skull via his forehead, but that's it. He writes another note. 1:42 AM Other than a throbbing headache, no noticeable differences.

_Maybe I should check the mirror._

Upon gazing at himself in the mirror, he was shocked to find that something did INDEED change. His ears were suddenly very pointy, like a Christmas elf, and he had suddenly grown a lot of hair on his face and body. But even stranger was a tattoo of a six-pointed star that appeared on his forehead.

_What on Earth?! I must document this!_

Henry rushes over to his desk, but when he reaches for his pen he is shocked to find that three of his fingers on his right hand were suddenly fused together, and the others were in the process of joining them as white and brown hair rapidly grows up his arm.

That's when the pain really hits him. The headache alone is making the world sway but now his body began to contort into something not only much smaller than it was supposed to be, but something totally INHUMAN.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME-EEE-EEE?!" Henry screams only to be shocked that his voice was becoming incredibly shrill and losing its ability to produce certain sounds.

"HEEEE-EEEEE-LP! SOMEBOD-EEEEE!" He screams as he falls to the floor. The pain Jekyll was going through was worse than what he experienced the first time he transformed into Hyde.

_This is it….this is how I die!_ Henry thinks through the pain as tears began to trail down his face.

The last thing Henry Jekyll sees before passing out is the star on his forehead glowing as blood gushed through an opening as something from inside him was pushing through.

**Author's Note:**

> What has happened to Dr. Jekyll? Is he alive or dead? And what strange creature has he turned himself into? Leave your guesses and comments down below!


End file.
